You Know Nothing About Pap
by Mistress Duck
Summary: In short Mettaton really knows nothing about his lover. Sans just so happens to point this out.
"Oh Pappy dear!" Mettaton called out as he strutted into his boyfriends house. Taking a fast look around he noticed his lovers boyfriend sitting on the couch, he was in fact a lazy bag of bones.

"Oh hey Mettaton, if you're looking for pap he left a little while ago." Sans said from his spot on the couch. The robots smile dropped from his face as he rolled his eyes. That made sense, after all today was Monday and Papyrus always did his shopping on Mondays, god only knows why.

"So I missed him, I was going to ask him if I could tag along." Mettaton huffed out as he crossed his arms. Sans just gave a sigh as the two stood and sat in the living room alone.

"Ah? Mettaton?" Frisk asked as she walked out of the bathroom. Mettaton's face lit up at the 'child' before him. Even though Frisk was now 18 years old they still treated her like a child.

"Oh Frisk darling! How many times do I have to tell you!" Mettaton called out as he wrapped his long arms around the short girl, pulling her into a tight hug. "Call me Ton-ton~" the robot chirped with the brightest face ever. Frisk left out a giggle as she remembered the old nickname she had given him.

"Mettaton, I'm an adult now you know. I don't need to call you some childish-" Frisk stopped after seeing the look that came across Mettaton's face. She back tracked right away. "But you know ton-ton! There is a nice ton-ton shaped place in my heart for you!" Frisk cheered. Mettaton was pleased with the childs answer and sat her down before sitting on the other end of the couch. Sure he might have been with Papyrus long enough to be close to Sans but the guy had it out for him. Talk about a very violent older brother.

"You know Frisk darling, you can do so much better." Mettaton smirked as he glanced over to Sans. The small girl sat between the two and cocked her head to the side in slight confusion. "I mean, you picked a lazy bag of bones over how many humans?" Mettaton stated with a flip of his hair. The light blue glow that came from behind the small girl made Mettaton chuckle a bit in his head.

"But, I don't get why I would leave Sans. I like him, and I wouldn't want to hurt him." Frisk said tears coming to her eyes. Mettaton's arms shot out again pulling the smaller girl onto his lap.

"Oh come now darling! I was just pulling your leg! There is no need to worry! What ever makes you happy dear!" he called out well holding Frisk to his cold body. The smaller hugged him back before pulling away slowly.

"Any way. I don't see a reason to leave him. Sans treats me nicely. He knows me more then anyone else, even mother." Frisk giggled out. There was a mutter behind her coming from Sans and Mettaton wanted to hear it a bit louder.

"What was that Sans?" he asked placing Frisk back on the couch. The skeleton looked up from his spot and shrugged before looking back to the TV. Frisk smiled softly before leaning against him. One of his arms held her closer to him as she watched what ever strange TV show was on the TV. Sans had no clue what she had got her self tangled up in now. The shows changed almost every day. It was almost scary.

"All I said was that you should listen to my brother more." he stated bluntly. The room fell quite and Frisk looked up to Sans with slight confusion on her face. "I mean Pap talks about you all the time. I mean all the time. When we eat, when I try to get him to go to bed, when we shop, when we watch tv. It's all about you, you, you. But tell me Mettaton." Sans said looking over to his brothers lover. "He knows so much about you but what do you know about him?" he asked with a straight face. Frisk watched as Mettaton's face turned from light pink, to confusion, to slight understanding.

"Well he loves Pasta and Puzzles." Mettaton stated as if he knew the skeleton down to every bone. Sans left out a huff and the two looked over to him again.

"Go on." he stated rolling his hand in the air. The robots face burned a light pink as he thought about what Papyrus really liked.

"Well he gets stuck on Journeyer Jumble, and he thinks he's the coolest skeleton out there." Mettaton stopped and looked to the floor trying to think up what else the skeleton liked. "He likes me..." he said realizing Sans point now. "Oh no!" he called out standing up. "What am I to do! I know nothing about him! I know! I'll ask him out on a date! I won't talk I'll just listen for once! That's what I'll do, and if he doesn't listen to me that way then I will just use my tongue on him! He loves when I roll it over his ribs!" Mettaton laughed as he left the house slamming the door. Frisk blinked before turning to Sans.

"Do you like your ribs touched?" she asked with a smile. She had never seen him turn that dark of blue before.


End file.
